1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling electronically the fuel injection in an internal combustion engine. The present invention is applicable to the internal combustion engine of automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, to control the amount of fuel injection in an internal combustion engine having an oxygen (O.sub.2) sensor and a three-way catalytic converter, the density of O.sub.2 in the exhaust gas is detected and closed-loop control for attaining the stoichiometric air-fuel ratio is carried out over the entire range of engine load.